Desire
by ShiroMoon
Summary: Weed is troubled by something he can't explain Kyoushiro may be the one to help him sort it out. KyoushiroxWeed. Way OCC but who cares? It is 'Fanfiction net' after all, eh? Title changed.


**Yup... this is meh first GDW fanfic!! So reviews are appreciated. As long as they are nice. This is my first fanfic on this site.**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Ginga Densetsu Weed and I never will.**

**_Chapter 1_**

_Why does__ he make me feel this way? _Weed wondered as he sat alone under the moon.

_Maybe its__ because we're companions…? No… I don't think it's like that… _Weed glanced up at the moon his silver fur ruffled in the wind that blew across the grass. Weed looked up and suppressed a sigh.

_Maybe one day I'll find out why…_

The sun was high in the sky. Kyoushiro was walking around his eyes traveling from the rabbit in his jaws, and also from Jerome who was pacing around by the water. "Oi! What's eating you?" Kyoushiro asked. "I'm just concerned… Gin should have been back by now." the germen shepherd told him.

"Aah… your worrying about nothing! Gin is fine… Hell I'll prove he's OK!" Gin had gone away to see Sakura's grave. He had taken Hiro, Akame and Kurotora with him. "Anyway it's a long way back to Weed's old home." Kyoushiro reminded him.

He then remembered it was pointless to tell him that since Jerome hadn't known Weed and Sakura he had met them during the fight with Kaibutsu… but then again Kyoushiro hadn't known him back then either. He contented himself with the thought that Gin would probably like to take his time. Anyway Sakura had been his mate. Jerome looked around. "Well see you Kyoushiro.."

"Yeah." Kyoushiro watched as Jerome walked away. Then Wiido, aka Weed, appeared. Weed paused and said. "H-hi Kyoushiro..." "What's up?" Kyoushiro asked. "Nothing at the moment." Weed told the Kishu Inu. But Kyoushiro _knew_ that something was up, no matter what Weed said he, Kyoushiro, could tell when something was bugging him. Why he did not know. "You're lying. I know you're lying! Weed don't lie to me! You can tell me!" Weed looked up into Kyoushiro's face, he opened his mouth but nothing came out. Kyoushiro felt a stab of surprise when he saw tears glistening in Weed's eyes. Now Kyoushiro _really_ knew that something was wrong.

"Hey... what's up? Your acting really weird today." Kyoushiro said. "I- I really don't know! I just keep having all these feelings that I've never felt before. Feelings that I never thought I would have!" Weed's body shook. "I'm so confused I can't take it!!" Weed half shouted. Kyoushiro blinked quite confused himself, he heard pawsteps and saw GB, Tesshin, Jerome, and Rocket. "Oi Weed, what's wrong?" GB asked.

"Is it your Father?" Jerome asked, tilting his head to one side. "N-no... I don't know what is going on... I..." Weed broke off, unable to speak. Kyoushiro sighed, he wondered what his Leader was so upset about. Tesshin looked extremely worried. "Is there anything we can do? I mean.. you seem so upset... I--" "Tesshin," Kyoushiro interupted. "Yes?" "Let me handle this one. You can get back to what you were doing."

Tesshin and the other Dogs nodded and walked off. Kyoushiro walked towards Weed and raised his paw. "Hey... calm down will ya? Just sitting around crying won't get you anywhere." Kyoushiro told him. Weed looked up, his gray/blue eyes were wet. Kyoushiro stooped and licked away his tears and said. "Better?" Weed sniffed. "I guess."

Kyoushiro began to lick his ears. Weed shut his eyes as he felt his friend's warm breath. But Kyoushiro didn't stop licking him Weed found that odd.

_Why do I suddenly have this surge of affection for him? _Kyoushiro thought as he rasped his tongue over his friend's cheek. _He feels warm... _Weed thought, _it's comforting! I feel secure and happy... so happy. I don't want this feeling to go away... _

Kyoushiro licked him on the back of his neck. Weed shivered. Kyoushiro drew away. Kyoushiro turned and was about to walk away. "Wait! Kyoushiro... I think I..." Weed broke off. Kyoushiro padded over and licked his muzzle and cheek. Weed, without thinking, started nuzzling him. Weed licked his ear and muzzle and cheek and nuzzled him.

Kyoushiro sighed and nuzzled him back. He had never felt this comfortable. But then He heard a growl. Kyoushiro gasped and stopped nuzzling Weed as Jerome hurled himself out of the bushes Jerome knocked him to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kyoushiro snarled. "I'm sorry you had to see that Weed," Jerome said politely. Than he glared at Kyoushiro. "Come with me!" he said, this time with coldness in his voice.

Jerome led Kyoushiro through the bushes and back towards the Ohu camp. "What the _hell_ were you doing to Weed?" Jerome asked. Kyoushiro gaped at him for a moment before he said. "What do you think? I was cheering--" "You were groping him!" Jerome snapped before he could finish his sentence.

Kyoushiro gulped. Jerome snarled. "I wasn't doing anything of that sort!" Kyoushiro snarled. "He was enjoying himself and that's all that matters! Or do you not care?!" Jerome glared at him. "Of course I care! How dare you suggest such a thing?! But all the same I'm keeping an eye on you just to make sure you don't do that again! And remember Kyoushiro, Gin left me in charge of Weed. He may be the Leader but still Gin, like all Fathers, worry about thier children."

Kyoushiro glowered at him. "Not my Father." "I am aware of that." Jerome said.

Kyoushiro stared at the floor. "Maybe I should have comforted him..." Jerome muttered. "No! I knew that for some reason I had to!" Kyoushiro snapped. Jerome sighed and shut his eyes. "You love him." it was a statement not a question.

"What the hell?" Kyoushiro snarled. "Why would I? I was just trying to make him feel better." Jerome nodded slowly as though he could not contemplate what Kyoushiro had just said. "If you say so," Jerome said but Kyoushiro could tell that he wasn't finished with his 'lecture', and it wasn't because of the Comma. "but Kyoushiro, if I catch you doing that to Weed again you'll have me to answer to." and with that Jerome walked away, leaving Kyoushiro to stare after him.

The day after that Gin returned. "Father! Is her grave looking OK?" Weed asked anxiously. "Yes it is a beautiful grave, for a beautiful dog..." Gin added whistfully. Hiro, Akame and Kurotora were right behind him. "Yeah... it's too bad I never met her." Hiro said.

Kyoushiro looked at Weed, and Weed looked at him. Kyoushiro looked at Jerome and saw that his back was turned, he was talking to Akame. Kyoushiro bent over Weed's ear and whispered. "_After your done talking meet me by the Cherry Blossom tree_." Weed smiled and said. "_Okay Kyoushiro_..." Kyoushiro licked him on the cheek and walked away.

Gin turned as the Dog With A Thousand Eyes On The Back Of His Head, aka Jerome, wheeled around. "What's wrong Jerome?" Gin asked. "Nothing Gin." Jerome said. "Only I saw Kyoushiro with Weed yesterday." Gin cocked his head. "What's wrong with that?" he asked. "Weed was upset, and Kyoushiro thought he'd 'cheer him up' or so he said. But he started licking him and nuzzling him. Weed started doing it too... I'm kind of--" "They were doing what?!" Gin exclaimed.

Gin calmed down and sighed. "It is Weed's choice. I'm happy if he is happy. But I can't say that I'm proud." Jerome sighed. "I over reacted, I told Kyoushiro not to 'grope' him." "But he _wasn't_ groping him, he was showing him his love. Love that he's never shown to anyone before, it's Kyoushiro's love. The love he's showing to Weed is something that is coming straight from his own heart."

Jerome nodded. "I shouldn't have disturbed them." Jerome said. Gin looked at him. "Anyone would have freaked out. And I'm glad you were there to look after him." Jerome sighed and shut his eyes.

Weed bounded through the field of flowers he reached the Cherry Blossom tree and stared at it. Kyoushiro pounced on him. "Whoa!" Weed exclaimed. Kyoushiro laughed. Weed got up and shook himself. He looked up at Kyoushiro and shut his eyes.

The two Dogs looked at one another. Kyoushiro moved closer to Weed and rested his head on his back Weed sighed and nuzzled him. The two of them lay down and Weed put his head on his back and licked him. Kyoushiro shut his eyes and sat up. Weed looked at him, and Kyoushiro looked at him the two stared at one another. Kyoushiro and Weed exchanged glances and then began to nuzzle each-other

"Kyoushiro... I think I'm--" "Yeah," Kyoushiro cut him off as he put his nose against Weed's own. "I love you too, Weed." Weed shut his eyes tight and nuzzled Kyoushiro again and again. "Weed you told me that you keep have these strange feelings right? I think, no I know, the name of that feeling. It's called--" Kyoushiro burried his face in Weed's silver fur. Weed nuzzled him. "--Love." Kyoushiro licked him and gently pawed at the side of his face. Weed stared into his eyes and put his face in his shoulder and nuzzled the side of his neck.

The Kishu Inu rolled over onto his back and Weed lay down on his side, and licked his face. Kyoushiro grinned. "Weed I swear you nearly licked my eyeball!" Weed grinned. "Kyoushiro... I always knew you were a wonderful dog, I just knew it. And I Really--" Weed broke off. Kyoushiro put his head on his shoulder. Then he looked up. Kyoushiro was staring at the sky he had a whistful expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Weed asked him. "Nothing really." the Kishu responded. Weed looked at him. "That isn't true is it?" the Akita said.

Kyoushiro sighed and said. "I was thinking about my past, that's all.." both of them were silent for a bit. Weed glanced at Kyoushiro and then at his own white paws. "This will be a secret right?" Weed asked tentatively. "A secret just between the two of us?" Kyoushiro turned to him and there was a fire burning in his eyes a fire that no one alone could extinguish.

"A secret? Just between the two of us? Why the_ hell_ would you think I would tell anyone about this? It _is_ a secret, and only the two of us will share it."

**Well that's the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to make the other chapters just as long. Unfortunetly I am not the greatest at writing-- **

**Random Person : OMG IT'S HUGE!!**

**Me : NOOOO it is not!!**

** Huge Huge Huge, chapters. So please don't expect them to be this long. Oh one more thing**

**PLEASE REVIEW. **

**_WeedxKyoushiro Forever!!! _**

**_Weed : And thank you._**

_**Kyoushiro : Weed has spoken!** _

**_Jerome : oh boy..._**

**_Tesshin : I want a mate too..._**

**_Rocket : ... okay..._**


End file.
